


Day Four;Night In

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Thirty Days of Domestic Fluff [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Godparents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Raphael and Simon are godparents to a toddler and Magnus and Alec trust them to babysit





	Day Four;Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm challenging myself to thirty days of domestic fluff  
> I don't own the idea of this challenge

Olivia ran through the apartment, screaming blue murder, followed closely by Simon who was trying to catch her to bundle the naked child up in a towel. Simon and Raphael had been babysitting Olivia since yesterday, offering to look after the toddler while Alec and Magnus took a much-needed weekend away. Simon was starting to regret offering up his weekend to looking after the tiny devil, but he thought about his best friends and how they definitely needed to get away from New York for a couple of nights.

He finally caught up with the tiny child wrapping her up in a towel and walking back towards the bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet, cuddling Olivia close to his bare chest he wondered why he had thought giving her a bath before his boyfriend came home. The sobbing came to a quiet sniffle, as the toddler wiped her nose and eyes with the back of her hand, she lent back in Simon joined hands that were placed on her back to keep her close. Olivia looked up at him with a bright red nose and bloodshot eyes, about to say something when the lock on the front door sounded.

“I’m home” Raphael’s voice travelling through the apartment

“In here” Simon replied, hearing the other’s footsteps in the hallway, getting closer to the bathroom. Raphael was met with the sight of his boyfriend sat on the toilet seat, his goddaughter pooled in his lap and a steaming hot bath. “Oh, dear what happened?” Even though he was still dressed in his work suit, he grabbed the toddler from Simon’s hands and cuddled her into his chest

“I don’t know why I thought it was a good idea” Almost bursting into tears himself, Simon looked down at his hands in defeat of the situation, Raph crouched down in front of his boyfriend, placing his free hand on top of Simon’s and smiled at the man, _that crooked smile_ that made Simon feel like the whole world could melt away and he wouldn’t mind.

“What do you say, we give you a bath and then you can put on your favourite princess movie?” Raphael asked poking at Olivia’s stomach and armpits, making her giggle uncontrollably as she nodded her head in answer. At that Raphael passed her over to Simon and threw his shirt and blazer onto the toilet seat and kneeing down on the tiles of the floor. Simon joining them, and Olivia showing her uncles all the toys she loved so much, talking in some form of baby English explaining how the rubber duck was best friends with the dinosaur. At some point Raph and Simon, bumped shoulders with each other, relaxing into the touch slightly and smiling at the scene in front of them.

“We should have one” Simon blurted out at nothing less than a slight whisper, the other man’s head snapped to the side at the statement, crooked smile making an appearance again.

“You want kids with me?” Never had anyone thought about wanting kids with him, Raphael had always wanted children of his own, ever since he little sister Rosa was born, and he took care of her while his parents were out. He’s thought on numerous occasions what it would be like to have his own, to have someone who would want to have children with him, even if they could never be biologically Raphael’s. this weekend had been a small window into his future, all the little quirks Olivia has, all her tiny obsessions with random things, made him think of all the little things his future children might like or the little moments they would share together as a family. And Simon wanted that. With him.

“Yeah, I mean if you want them with me” Simon managed to stubble out, panicking slightly that he’d just let that slip passed without thinking

“Of course, I do, we’ll talk about it later” He replied pointing towards the bathtub, where Olivia was stifling a yawn. Smiling at each other before Raphael picked her up and pulled her towel poncho over her head, as she giggled lightly. Simon drained the bath and followed the pair into the spare bedroom. Dressing Olivia in her pyjamas, forgetting about the film that they had promised her earlier, and placed her into the small cot that the pair had purchased for times like this. As she fell asleep, Raphael and Simon watched from the door jamb, smiles across their faces. Both thinking about the future they would possibly build _together._

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @cobaltbane


End file.
